Conventionally, a sense amplifier used in an MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory) or the like detects data by detecting a current (a cell current) running through a memory cell. Therefore, a current-detection sense amplifier for use in the MRAM or the like is larger in size than a voltage-detection sense amplifier for use in an SRAM or the like.
Furthermore, in the MRAM or the like, it is necessary to set a bit line voltage at the time of reading data to an intermediate voltage between a high level voltage (Vdd) and a low level voltage (Vss) to suppress read disturb.